


Open Your Eyes Link

by plantbunny



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: zeldas mentioned yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbunny/pseuds/plantbunny
Summary: If you haven't listened to the main theme of Breath of the Wild, I highly recommend doing so, I wrote this because it instilled such emotion in me that the last few seconds of the song actually made my heart tighten. It really makes you feel deep emotion and conveys the vastness of the world in which Link is entering... I can't imagine how overwhelming it must have been for him to see it all after 100 years...(its just a short lil thing, felt inspired to write)





	Open Your Eyes Link

A voice… buried deep in his mind that he cannot recall… but its calling to _him_ , calling _his_ name, yes… his name, it was… it is…

_“Link… Open your eyes… wake up Link…”_

A gasp, a stutter of air, and the sensation of existence hit him all at once. He clutched at his chest as his heart raced. He fought for a moment to remember how to breathe, how to move, how to _be_. He laid for a few minutes simply recalling these things, and afterwards, he struggled to recall anything else. His mind was just… empty. In the place of memories of self was… void. The only thing in his heart was the sense that he needed to go, to move forward. With what, he did not know.

He shakily swung his legs out of the pool he had been laying in and braced himself on it as he tried to stand. His knees buckled, and he fell to them, scraping his skin on the cold, rock floor. Tears welled in his eyes at the newfound feeling of pain which throbbed all too familiar in his mind for some reason. He gasped as he heard that faint voice speak in his mind again, and now he was fully aware of it and listened intently. It spoke of a Shiekah Slate, and how he could use it to get around the world and come save her. Her voice was foreign to him, but he felt a deep-seated need to help her. She sounded so tired… so weak. He fought his way to a standing position and slowly crept over to where some clothes lay, which he put on gratefully as he was so cold inside the damp cave. Then he made his way over to the slate which he examined carefully. It was light in his hands but seemed so complicated, but on instinct he clicked it on to view what was on it. He frowned noticing the screen was blank, as if he remembered what used to be there. But he could not truly recall, these feelings were subconscious, just a rumble below the surface. It made him frustrated and he was now determined to get out of this dark enclosure and view the world outside.

With newfound strength he climbed up the steep rock wall and drug himself over the edge to see a glimpse of light at the entrance. He picked up his pace as he walked towards it, his heart pounding faster -as if something inside him was pushing him out. He broke into a run and dashed to the surface, running into the green grass and being blinded by the daylight. He could barely see but ran to the edge of the hill to get a view of the world. His eyes adjusted and saw the… carnage. Whole towns in ruins and tattered flags waving in the breeze. But he also saw the beauty of the light reflecting off the water and the birds in the sky. His chest heaved with emotion and it pushed out of him in the form of a cry. Tears came to his eyes as he stood there lamenting the state of himself and the place that he used to call home. It was all too overwhelming, too painful to keep inside. He knew he must move forward… but in that moment, his feet were rooted to the ground.

In the back of his mind, he thought he heard her cry as well…


End file.
